


Bad Santa

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Elf, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Santa Clause, holiday fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Sirius is too busy distracting his favourite elf to play good Santa.





	Bad Santa




End file.
